


Lingerie

by catmig



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmig/pseuds/catmig
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Kat gets help getting lingerie for Adena





	Lingerie

“Personally, I am honored that you selected me to help you with this,” Sutton called from outside Kat’s changing room. “I mean, obviously my fashion sense should be more trustworthy than Jane’s.”

“Obviously,” Kat replied as she was pulling on the slip that Sutton had just handed her.

“But you know, it’s nice being recognized for it. Also, I feel like I somehow have a personal stake in your sex life with Adena. And I don’t know man, something about that kind of power…just does something to me.”

Kat rolled her eyes from inside the changing room. “I get it Sutton. You like me and Adena together.” Kat pulled the curtain aside once she had gotten the lingerie on and put her arms out to show Sutton. “Well?” They both frowned and shook their heads at the same time, and Sutton handed Kat another selection. “But just to be clear,” Kat started in again as she went back to changing. “You have no control over my sex life. I’m handling that just fine on my own, thank you very much.”

“Oh I’m sure you’re handling…” Sutton started, but then wasn’t sure where to end her sassy comment. Kat noted the pause and poked her head out.

“You don’t even know how lesbian sex works, do you?”

“Whatever, there’s handling going on somewhere…that’s for sure.” 

A few minutes of banter later, and Kat was pulling the curtain back once again, and this time Sutton put two thumbs up. “I may not know how lesbian sex works, but I know that’s going to get you some.”

“Touche, Brady. Touche.”

Later that night, Adena got to Kat’s apartment after a long day of shooting. Adena was beyond stressed, and Kat knew she would need something to take her mind off of work. When Adena unlocked the door Kat quickly pulled her into the bedroom and sat her down at the edge of the bed. “So I got a little surprise for you today.”

“Oh, really?” Adena quirked her eyebrow and crossed her legs.

Kat ran into the bathroom and got on the lingerie that her and Sutton picked out earlier. She then cracked open the door, sticking her head out slightly. “So, full disclosure…Sutton picked this out.”

Adena just smiled and said, “Well let’s see how Sutton did shall we?”

Kat then pushed the door fully open to reveal her new lingerie for Adena. She tilted her head to the side as Adena sat with her mouth slightly open. She then stood up and made her way towards the doorway and Kat.

“Tell Sutton I say ‘thank you’,” Adena whispered and she pulled Kat into a desperate kiss.


End file.
